College Writing
by daseyislove
Summary: Derek can't find inspiration for his paper. Who will inspire him? Dasey!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada.

Authors note: So I wrote this piece as I was supposed to be listening in college writing class. Hope you enjoy!

Title: College Writing

Couple: Dasey!

Rating: I'm going to go with M for language but I'm not so sure…

Summary: Derek can't find inspiration for his paper. Who will inspire him? Dasey!

College Writing

Derek Venturi sits at his desk tapping his pencil on his blank piece of paper staring into space. Why did he take this class? First of all, he's a senior. Not even IN college. So why the hell is he taking college classes? Ok, so it's not really a college class. You don't get any college credits for taking the class but that's besides the point. Second of all, this is his senior year… SENIOR year

It's supposed to be hockey, girls, partys, girls, and hockey. In no particular order mind you.

So how did he wind up getting stuck in this stupid class? Oh wait…Casey. His adorable-and maybe sometimes hot when she's angry-step-sister. Before the school year started she came crawling into his room…sorta…and begged him to take this class with her because she has no friends and wants to know someone in that class…sorta.

Ok so what really happened was Casey finding his report card and after seeing his very low grade in English demanded he take a writing class or he'll never make it in college. So I guess it was a nice gesture but with Casey there is always something not nice behind a _nice _gesture.

He's kinda proud of that though because he likes to think that he's taught her a few tricks or two. Wait is he rambling? He can't concentrate.

Thankfully he didn't have to concentrate for long when he heard a knock. He flew from his chair and started to talk before he even opened the door.

"Thank God someone came to my room! You know it's not very fair that I have to be up in my room-" Derek stopped midsentence when he saw it was only Casey. She was wearing that tight pink shirt and a plain pair of jeans that made her look extra sexy. Her arms were crossed and she looked mad…'_not that that wasn't normal'_ he thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Casey says and snaps him out of his mind space.

"The more important question is why are you knocking on my door at 8:30? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he laughed as he stepped aside to let her in. She walked in with her arms still crossed.

"Shouldn't you be climbing up your ass?" she said as she made herself comfortable on his bed. He said nothing but decided to continue standing. No need to go sit on his bed…with her…all alone in his room…with no witnesses.

"DEREK!" Again he snapped his head up.

"I asked you how your writing assignment was going." Casey was starting to get impatient, not that Derek cared much.

Derek shrugged before finally sitting down in his chair. "It's you know going…" Casey studied her nails like they were telling her something important. Without looking up she commented.

"Oh really? So you're using invisible ink then?"

"What?"  
"Your blank piece of paper, derbear. It's got nothing on it so either you are using invisible ink and your teacher has to squeeze lemon on it to grade it or you have nothing."

Casey taunts Derek knowing full well how dead on she was. Derek only narrows his eyes at her.

With a short tone. "How the hell am I supposed to come up with something when the topic is freaking running away? What does that mean? Oh wait! Can I write a story about the new Nike shox?!" Derek jumps up suddenly…inspired?

Casey stands up as well and pushes him back down into his chair. Oh how many times his fantasies have started like this. He cocks an eyebrow and nods provocatively. Casey laughs, the first time since she went to visit Derek.

"No, that's not really a story…" She says as she picks up his pencil and leans over Derek to scribble down something. Jesus, does she really have to be so close? And is it really necessary to lean over Derek to write? Can't she move the paper closer?

Her tight pink shirt has risen up and bare flesh is showing. I wants to touch it…yearns to touch it. Why is she so good looking? Why does she have a killer body and why does she insist on flaunting it around him? Like just this morning she comes into the kitchen in just a towel? Derek is pretty sure…like 99.9 percent sure she does it on purpose because who comes into the kitchen for a banana right after taking a shower?

He doesn't get it. So there they were, basically on top of each other, and Derek just can't take it anymore. He jumps up from the chair, knocking Casey over in the process. She lands with a thud on his carpeted and gasps.

"Derek what the FU-"

"Whoa Case let's not start cussing here." He looks down at her and can't help but think about how cute she was lying there all pissed off. He offers a hand and she looks at it, hesitating, not sure to trust it, but takes it. Derek takes it back swiftly and Casey's head falls back with a thud.

She looks up at him like he's crazy before getting a mischievous look in her eyes. Derek knew that look from a mile away and before he could think of his best escape he's landed on top of Casey. Casey groans as Derek's muscles-thanks to playing hockey since he was three- lands on top of her delicate frame.

He starts to laugh and before she knows what she's doing she's laughing. Then they're both laughing together and before either of them think about the consequences…

They kiss.

It was a slow kiss. Neither of them felt the need to rush. Derek was just about to put his hands in her hair when Casey pulls away. Derek looks down at her and sees her eyes change from amazement to shock to anger then to something else…something…something.

Before he could speak Casey flings him off of her and runs out of the room. Derek just lies there. His mind is spinning out of control. There were a lot of things Derek didn't know about him and Casey. But one thing was for sure: the moment their lips met there was a glimmer of something almost electric that made him want to kiss her forever.

Twenty minutes later and Derek finally decides to get up and see what she had written. He walked to his desk, feeling a little uneasy on his legs still. Casey has written a list of what looked like ideas for his paper.

Running Away

Girl running away from boy.

Boy running away from girl.

Dog running away from home.

Child running away from abusive parents.

The last one caught his attention though…

Lovers running away from each other.

Derek studied that. He knew what he had to write about. Though he's not good with words he's good with stories. Especially made up ones. He picked up his pencil and didn't stop writing for two hours.

----3-------3-------3--------3--------3

Derek felt pretty darn snazzy walking down the stairs the next morning. And why shouldn't he be? He kissed Casey his hot yet annoying step-sister. And he finished his paper, which he knew he would ace. He wrote more than five full pages typed. It was sort of like a Juliet and Romeo meets Blades of Glory with a less tragic and stupid ending.

He strolled into the kitchen and found Casey with her head in her fridge. He walked up behind her and whispered a greeting in her ear. She jumped back in surprise, clutching at her chest.

"Derek you scared me. Why'd you do that?" Casey asked confusion in her eyes. Derek took a step back not sure if what happened between them was a dream or not. Casey sure wasn't acting like anything was different between them. Derek wasn't going to mention it if she wasn't, so he played along.

"You should really know the answer to that Casey. You're an easy target." He moves around her and grabs the orange juice from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet. Casey watched in astonishment as he poured orange juice into his glass. He glanced at her before taking a casual sip.

He then went to the toaster, pulled out a piece of bread and toasted it. He then got a CLEAN plate and spread butter on the warm bread. Casey was still watching. Derek finally got annoyed of pretending like he didn't notice her staring and glanced up.

"What?" He asked. He was hoping she'd say something about last night but she didn't. Instead saying, "You used a glass with your orange juice and….and you used a clean plate!" She walked over and playfully put a hand on his forehead to feel for a fever she knew he didn't have.

Surprising her and himself, he didn't flinch away. Instead he maintained eye contact with her until she finally looked away, unable to take the burning gaze. She sighed and sat down at the table. Derek continued to stand by the counter, unsure for the first time what to say. So, Casey took it upon herself.

"So how did the paper-"Casey was cut off by Lizzie and Edwin running down the stairs, seeming to be in a contest of who can get to the kitchen first. Lizzie, to no one's surprise, won. Edwin huffed in response.

"It's only because your room's closer to the stairs!" Lizzie laughs in response.

"Oh my poor Edwin. You've never been good at losing." Edwin pulls a measuring tape from his pocket, ignoring the looks from his family.

"You know what I'm measuring the distance. It's gotta be longer! That's the only explanation." Derek goes over and puts Edwin in a head lock.

"Or maybe she's just faster than you." Derek lets Edwin go and fixes his hair before turning towards the stairs, Lizzie following close behind. Derek glances around the kitchen, seeing that they were alone again. The tension was incredibly thick and at one point Derek thought that he couldn't breathe. Derek decided to take advantage of the quiet.

"So…about last-"

"Hey kids!" Nora comes into the kitchen just as Derek was about to breach the subject of what happened. Derek groaned inward and glared at Nora's back. _Seriously Nora? _Nora- seemingly unaware of what was happening between the two oldest siblings-put her briefcase down and looked around for her keys.

"Shouldn't you guys be at school soon?" Derek and Casey, too caught up in the moment, hadn't realized how late it was getting. They both jumped up and scrambled for their necessary things. Casey-a backpack full of books and binders and her purse. Derek-a single folder and the car keys. Derek didn't even want to think about how awkward it would be in the car.

----3-----3-----3-----3------3

Derek turned the key in the ignition. He didn't know how to react to all of this. It was too soon. Too close to home. If something did happen between them would things change? And if they broke up what would their parents think? How could they go back to the way things were before they kissed. Simple answer: they couldn't.

Casey meanwhile couldn't seem to stop shaking. Although Derek either couldn't tell or didn't mention it, she felt self conscious about it. Why couldn't she stop shaking? At first she said it was from the cold but really after being under the warm flow of water for twenty minutes could she really blame the cold? Casey glanced around and noticed that they weren't moving.

"Uh Derek? You gonna put it in reverse?" Derek glances at her briefly and starts to back up.

"Listen-"

"About-"

They both start talking at the same time and then laugh lightly at the irony. This was getting ridiculous. Man up Derek. Grow a pair. Grab the bull by its horn! As Derek continued to silently motivate himself he didn't hear Casey start talking.

"And so when I ran Derek it wasn't because the kiss was bad it was because the situation was bad itself. Do you understand? It's us. Even though we've only known each other for a couple years I really don't see you as a brother."

As Casey continued to talk he was struck with the sudden realization that she was actually really beautiful. She has a little freckle on the side of her neck that he'd never noticed it before. And a scar on her upper left arm and he wondered how she got that. Casey looks over at Derek and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hello in there? You ok?" To Casey's shock Derek started to laugh. So much in fact that he had to pull over. Casey was about to say something when he held up a finger as if to say one moment while I laugh so hard I cry.

"This is so stupid Casey. What is this thing between us? It's like I like you or something." Derek confesses with another laugh. Casey looks as if she's going to punch him.

"You bastard. I just told you I liked you and you think it's some sort of joke? Wow. You know this is a new low for you. I thought at first you might like me back but no-"Casey's stopped short when she feels Derek's lips crash onto hers. He broke apart grinning like an idiot.

"Case. I like you too." Casey pulled away from Derek and sighed.

"Oh thank god. I was worried for a little. What with the kitchen and then that-"And for the third time in the past two days Casey got cut off. Not that she didn't mind much.

-----3------3------3--------3------3

Ms. Wintermeyer stood in front of the class waiting for the students to pass up their creative piece. Derek was the second to last one in his row so people would have a chance to glance at it. Sam, Derek's best friend, conveniently sat in front of Derek and turned around.

"Hey D. What'd you write about man? I couldn't think of anything. Like seriously who picks that stuff?" Derek glanced over at Casey and caught her eye. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I managed to think of something."


End file.
